Battle of Blood Gulch (Season Two)
Season 2 of Blood Gulch, based on the popular roleplay of the same name created by MrFluffman. It takes place after Season 1. Plot Several months have passed since Season 1's cataclysmic conclusion. Krayson and ???? have disappeared, the new Blue leader, "Chief", has his own shady past, rumors of a new (female) soldier joining Blue Team shock the group, and a Freelancer is scheduled to arrive (Idaho). In other words, things are back to normal. Writers The writers have changed slightly, as several previous authors have left the series. Here they are: #MrFluffman #Cyrus Arc #Sniper #II Cypher II #Zwd #Jonsey117 #Overpaid Government Operative #DriftingFable Episodes thumb|left|100px|Theme song by Breaking Benjamin 1. Back to the Norm The Reds and Blues get back to buisness, but Sam has some problems with Chief, and Swanson has a suspicion about the new female Blue. Martinez is scared of Freelancers. 2. Heat Wave A heat wave hits Blood Gulch. 3. Back on the Sidelines Sam enjoys the time of not doing anything, only for it to get interrupted by the commotion caused by Chief and Jenkins. 4. A Little R&R The Blues enjoy a little relaxation while the Reds spy on them. 5. Dead Airlanes Clay is overwhelmed as the Red rookie talks to Alexa. Meanwhile, Chief moves into faze 2 of his master plan. And Sam goes with him. 6. Back to the Present The Blues return to base, only to find Chief and Sam gone, while we learn more about Templar and what makes him tick. 7. Recovery Templar discovers what was in the mainframe, Chief and Sam strike, and Swanson wonders about the new recruit. 8. Faith The Blues hold Swanson prisoner. Meanwhile the Reds, except for Maddox and Song, begin to blame Swanson for whats happened to Templar. 9. Red vs Blue The Reds begin their attack on the Blues, which results in a rather long firefight. 9. Overlap Templar has a chat with Kalima, while Chief tries to convince Swanson to stay. The Overlap Program begins making moves into Blood Gulch while the Reds call in some help. 10. Stalling Engine The Blues rush Sam to Maddox, while the Reds try to explain to a frantic Templar that Krayson isn't there. They all get to meet Kalima. 11. Catching Up We learn more about Kalima, and how she works, while Templar wrestles with her. Meanwhile, the Blues arrive, and Maddox finds himself busy with two patients. 12. Double Trouble The Blues attempt to get the Reds to help with Harrison. 13. Building Stress Tensions rise between both teams after Rocket Shoes shoots Swanson. Maddox begins working on Sam. 14. Recovering Maddox works on both Sam and Swanson, while Templar investigates into Krayson with Kalima's help. Also, Chief wonders what went wrong. 15. Reckoning Templar goes commando, Chief is suspicous about the box of hacks he's found, and Killgrave does something that will change Red Team forever. 16. Chain of Command Song comes to grips with his new command status as the Reds and Blues decide to go at it. Clay shows off his new abilities and Chief grows more suspicous. 17. Trying Times Chief gets concerned for the Reds and sends Sam to investigate. Swanson attempts to revive the others. Rocket Shoes gets ready to fight. 18. Deadly Reprecussions Killgrave decides to stop Clay once and for all, while Chief wants to get his own revenge. The Season Finale comes closer! PSAs Base of Horror The Reds get a visit from an unexpected guest, and the Blues kinda...pop. (Episode not Canon) Family Ties Killgrave's sister comes to visit, along with some members of her squad. The first Moon Base/BoBG crossover! Category:Battle of Blood Gulch